The Pack and their Imprints
by Sadiez9898
Summary: Ali,Paul's twin sister,is best friends with Leah,Sam,and Jared.Ali and Jared have always liked each other but never admitted but when Jared and Sam phase will Jared and Ali get to be together or not,no Kim.What about Leah and Sam,and dont forget Paul.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N-i have no rights to any of the twilight characters all of that goes to stephenie meyer but I wish I could own Paul or hope you like this story_

Ally's P.O.V.  
>"ALLY ALLY ALLLLYYY!" Was the first thing I heard when I woke up. Hell it's the first thing I hear evry morning I wake up.<br>The person that screams my name to get me to wake up is my annoying,twin brother Paul. He says I'm a heavy sleeper which I am not. He just likes screaming in my ear to wake me up because he knows it pisses me off. Right after he screams in my ear he runs out of my room because he knows that if he doesnt he will have his ass brother Paul and I are known for our tempers everyone thinks he has a bigger temper than me but I beg to differ because he is scared of me. Last time he didnt get out of my room and I got a hold of him he ran out screaming like a little girl.  
>After he got out I went in my bathroom to take a shower. When I got out and got dressed I checked myself in the mirror. I was jeans,a shirt, and d.c. shoes (I love those shoes) That is what I usually wear but I mix it up sometimes. When I was done getting ready I went downstair to get a banana-nut muffin and went into the living room where Paul was waiting for me. "Dang take you long enough?" he asked.<br>I shot him a glare and he shut made sure everything was turned off before we left. Paul was about to get in the drivers seat of our blue jeep when he saw that I was staring at him. "Now what do you think your doing mister?" I asked.  
>"Damn it,I was hoping you had forgotten it was your turn to drive." He said.<br>"psh ya like that's gonna happen."I said as I laughed in his face.  
>"It was worth a shot." he said as slid into the passenger seat pouting like a little kid. I laughed out loud and he glared at me.<br>When we pulled up to the La push reservation high school Paul wiped the pout that he had on his face off and jumped out of the car and walked to were his girlfriend Selena was waiting. Paul and Selena had been going out since the seventh grade and they were now Jrs in high school. After I turned off the car and got my bag for school my best friends Sam,Leah, and Jared walked up to me. (this is before the Cullens came so Sam hasnt phased yet)Sam and Leah are a couple so Jared and I are usually having to watch them kiss and be all romantic. I have some feelings for Jared,I always have but,I don't want to ruin our friendship and I also don't know if he feels the same way about me.  
>"Hey you guys." I said.<br>"Hey Walker" Jared said. I glared at him because the only person who calls me Walker is my science teacher,,and he hates me but then again he hates all the Walkers.  
>"Shut up and hey what happened to Sam and Leah?"I asked,I had just noticed they were gone.<br>"Eh who knows probably in the janitors closet"he said while smirking.  
>"And why am I not surprised by that" "Me neither so umm do you want to walk to class with me?"He asked looking kind of he looks super cute when he is nervous. "Ya sure,come on let's go." I said as I grabbed his arm and started pulling him to English class.<p>

Lunch Time Lunch came and Jared and I got our food and went to our regular table where Sam and Leah were waiting for us.  
>"hey Ally, come over here and tell me if Sam is hot." leah asked well more like ordered me to.<br>"ummm Sam if I said no would it hurt your feelings?"I asked feeling awkward.  
>"Yes it would and thats not what she meant." Sam said while glaring at me.<br>"O umm OK"I said feeling very awkward now.  
>"Ally I meant for you to feel his forehead he is burning up" Leah said trying not to laugh at what had just happened.I felt Sam's forehead and pulled my hand back fast.<br>"yeah you are Sam" holding my hand Jared immediately shot up.  
>"are you ok Ally?" Jared exclaimed sounding really and Leah just looked shocked and I'm sure my face mirrored theirs. "I mean you know because Paul would freak out if he thought anyone of us did that to you" Jared said quickly "Anyway back to the most important thing here...Ally you DON'T think I,Sam Uley,am hot!"Sam said raising an eyebrow at me.<br>"NO Sam I do not think you,Sam Uley,are hot." I stated looking him in the eye.  
>"Ok Ally lets get this straight just because Jared is here does not mean you have to lie about how hot I am,I mean I'm sure he already knows I'm hotter than he is. I even have bigger muscles look at these guns!" he smirked while flexing his "muscles".<br>"uh yeah Sam lemme just see if anyone has a magnifying glass so I can see your "muscles" that you supposedly have." Sam just stared at me while I smiled innocently at a while of Jared and Leah laughing they looked at Sam and saw that he looked like he was about to cry and that started another round of laughter.  
>While we were laughing at Sam,Paul came in to the lunch room with Selena and sat down. "Hey Ally are you going home with Leah again after school?" Paul asked me before stuffing his mouth with his second slice of pizza.<br>"Yeah what do you expect me to get ready for Lane's party by my self?" I asked him.  
>"Gosh it was just a question" Paul said while giving me a glare.<br>"GET outta my face!" I exclaimed.  
>"what?" he asked.<br>"are you deaf crack monkey I told you to get outta my face"I repeated while trying not to smile.  
>"O I GET IT YOU HATE ME DONT YOU,YOU HATE ME?"I could tell he was gonna crack because we play this game all the time to see who could go longest without smiling or laughing while screaming(yeah i know crazy right me n my cousin do it all the time) and I always win.<br>"YES I do because I hate crack monkeys yeah I found that twelve in your room" I said.(twelve is a drug that is crossed between cocaine and ecstasy)Just after I said that the bell rang and Selena,Sam,Leah,and Jared just stared at us then walked away was about to say something but I walked away before he I got in the hallway I saw Leah waiting for me.  
>"So when are you gonna tell Jared how you feel" she asked.<br>"I dont know Im just scared he wont like me back and it will ruin our friendship"  
>"uh no Im pretty sure he likes you considering the way he jumped up all worried when he thought you hurt yourself" Leah said while giggling.<br>"maybe something will happen at the party tonight huh?" she said while wiggling her eyebrows.  
>"I dont know maybe" I said.<p>

_A/N-ok srry if this chapter was short but its the first chapter so no worries the next chapter will be longer review plz if you dont want to thats fine but more to come soon._  
><em>Sadiezz<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Ali's P.O.V.  
>"So what do you think of my outfit?"Leah said while checking herself out in the mirror.<br>"yeah I like it but I don't think you are worried what I think of your outfit." I answered laughing at her fake hurt expression.  
>"I'm shocked that you think I value Sam's opinion more than you,Ali my best friend's,opinion." she said.<br>"Oh don't look so shocked sweety you always have."I said while slipping on my heels.  
>"And you don't value Jared's opinion?"she I can't argue with that one.<br>"Well then random change of subject wheres Seth at he hasn't bugged you at all since we've been here."I sighed.  
>"probably off playing video games with Collin and Brady." she said.<br>"ok so lemme look at you,hmm love the red strapless shirt and leather jacket,shorts look HOTT and those heels SEXY!"She said while turning me around so she could look at me.  
>"Wait one last touch" I told her and grabbed my black b ret.<br>"oooh super cute"she said.  
>"ok your turn" I laughed turning her around.<br>"hmmm your rockin the white skinny jeans and the pink and black top but I'm definetly loving the knee high converse"(ali and leahs outfit for lane's party on my profile)  
>"LEAH,ALI!JARED AND PAUL ARE HERE!" Leahs mom,Sue,called for us.<br>"Well guess we better go wow the guys with our amazing good looks"Leah said pulling me downstairs.  
>Once we got downstair and Sam immediately walked to Leah complimented her on her outfit.I walked over to Jared.<br>"wow Ali you look...wow" Jared said looking me up and down. I blushed looking down at my feet.  
>"Thanks Jared,You look really nice yourself" I commented on his was wearing a black striped shirt,jeans and black air he looked hot.<br>"So you guys we better get going."Sam all said goodbye to Sue and headed off to Lane's the time we got to Lane's house it was packed with cars and Jared opened Me and Leah's doors and we walked into the loud music was playing and everyone one was dancing and a while we all got seperated. I was trying to find Sam or Leah but i couldnt find them so I started looking for I was trying to get through the crowd I felt something slap my ass. I turned around to yell at the guy that did it and saw it was Lane.I could tell he was drunk I could also smell the beer on I could say anything he smashed his lips on mine I tried pushing him off but he was to picked me up and threw me over his back and started carrying me up the stairs I had started to tell him to put me down but he couldnt hear me over the loud music. Once we got to a room he threw me on the bed and started kissing my neck I tried to push him off but he wouldnt budge. He had started unbuttoning his pants when I had tried to get out of the room but he stopped me.  
>"Come on Ali I know you want this" he whispered in my ear.<br>"no Lane I don't now get off of me!" I screamed hoping someone would hear me.  
>"SSHHH Ali you don't want to be so loud" He said as he once again pushed me back on the bed.<br>"No Lane LET GO OF ME!" I screamed a little louder.I punched him in his nose and heard a sickening crunch. While he was on the ground I took that as my chance and ran out of the room and ran right into Sam.  
>"Hey Ali have you seen...wait a minute what are you doing?" Sam said trying to look into the room.<br>"And with Lane wait why is his nose bleeding?"He asked staring at me wearily.  
>"he tried to get me to have sex with him and I told him no but he wouldn't get off of me so I punched him in the nose"I said. Sam look pissed."SO YOUR TELLING ME HE TRIED TO RAPE YOU!"He screamed and walked to Lane and grabbed him by the hair and threw him against the he was done he was shaking even worse.<br>"Ali if you see Leah tell her that I'm not feeling well so I had to leave and Im gonna leave you guys the car just tell Jared to drop it off at my house." He said before running off.  
>I went to go find Leah and Jared to tell them what happened.<br>After I found them and told them what happened we we pulled up to Leahs house she ran out the car to go and try calling Sam.  
>I had stayed in the car because I was gonna talk to Jared.<br>"Listen Ali,I'm sorry I wasnt there to protect you" Jared said looking at the steering wheel.  
>"Jared don't apologize its not your fault and I can protect myself and besides Im pretty sure I broke his nose"I chuckled.<br>"It just makes me so ANGRY Ali that he tried to do that to you" he started shaking like Sam when Sam had found out.  
>"Jared I think I should go just try and calm down okay? Ill text you later" I said as I got out of the car and walked into Leahs house.<p>

Sam's P.O.V.  
>I can't believe this is happening to me I mean first Ali tells me that Lane tried to rape her then I run out of the house shaking and burst into a gigantic wolf and now the elders are trying to get me to calm down so I can morph back into a human.<br>All of the sudden we here a loud howl.  
>"Harry I think thats another one" Billy said.<br>"Dont worry Billy I got this one" Harry says as he walks off.  
><em>what the hell why do I have furry paws-Jared<em> **Jared is that you man?-Sam**_Sam what the hell is going on-Jared_ **Im not really sure but I do know that Harry is going to go** **get you and bring you back to Billy's Place-Sam** _o ok So how did you get like this?-Jared_ **Lane-Sam** _Yea me to ugh I just want to get him and beat the crap out of him-Jared_ **Yea I know man but its a good thing Ali knew how to defend herself-Sam** _Yea it is because if anything seriously bad happened to her I wouldnt be able to live_ with Hey _myself for not being there to protect her from lane-Jared_ **speaking of Ali I thought you were gonna ask her out-Sam** _I was but after she had told me what_ happened I _just couldnt ask her so Ill definetely ask her next time I see her-Jared_ **Ok well now we need to focus on phasing back to human-Sam** that?-_And how are we supposed to do-__Jared_ **Billy and Harry said to try and think of something that makes us calm and happy-Sam** _Well thats easy Ill just think of Ali-Jared..._  
><strong>hey Jared you still there?-Sam HUH guess not-Sam<strong> "I found him Billy and he has already phased back"Harry told Billy Jared walked up with Harry and I started thinking about Leah. Her beautiful brown eye that I could just stare into forever.  
>"here Sam put these on" Billy said throwing a pair of cutoff shorts to me.<br>"OKAY since both of you have phased I think its time to tell you just about everything you need to know"

Ali's P.O.V.  
>"Leah Im sure he will call you when he feels better" I tried telling Leah for the tenth time in a row.<br>"Fine fine Im sure your right. So how about we watch a movie to get our minds off the guys"Leah said.  
>"Ok what do you want to watch"<br>"umm we can watch The Hangover or Scream 4"Leah suggested.  
>"Definetly Scream 4" I said.<p>

10 minutes into the movie 'If you wanna get with me theres some things you gotta know, I like beats fast and my bass down low'  
>"what the?" Leah said staring at me.<br>"Sorry its my phone its a text from Jared" I looked at the text.  
><em>'Hey Ali srry bout wat happened earlier its Sam Tell Leah that my phone died so when i get a chance to call her I will and that Im sick so I wont be in skool 4 a while and Jared said that he will text you later Sam'<em>  
>I gave the phone to Leah so she could read it. I was dissappointed I thought it was actually Jared texting me but I guess Ill have to wait till later.<p>

1:21a.m.  
><em>BUZZ BUZZZ BUZZZ BUZZ<em> ugghh I looked down at my phone ya I slept with it incase Jared texted me and I missed it.

'Pau

_'Ali this time its Jared srry of I woke u but I wanted to c if next saturday you wuld want 2 go to dinner wiff me?_  
><em>Jared'<em>

_' I wuld luv to go to dinner wiff u (: n I will call you later bc leas bitchen cuz i woke her up n im txtin u at 1 in tha morning (") Ali'_

_A/N-the whole (") penguin sign is ali's signature at the end of a txt bc penguing r her fav animal and paul n ali gonna go on a date! woop woop! hopefullly it will go smoothly you never no wat could happen Sadiez_


End file.
